For example, as described in PTL 1, in a brake apparatus for vehicle, there is known a brake control apparatus that generates a braking force on the vehicle, in which a brake hydraulic pressure is generated by means of an electric motor depending on an operation on a brake pedal, and an action of the electric motor is controlled based on the brake hydraulic pressure detected by a hydraulic pressure sensor, to thereby feed the brake hydraulic pressure to a wheel cylinder of each of wheels. Then, in a hydraulic brake system, due to a wear, a thermal expansion, and the like of a lining pressed by the wheel cylinder, rigidity of the wheel cylinder with respect to the brake hydraulic pressure, so-called hydraulic rigidity, changes. As described above, in the brake control apparatus, through application, based on the brake hydraulic pressure detected by the hydraulic pressure sensor, of feedback control to the action of the electric motor, even if the brake fluid amount to be fed to the brake apparatus during the braking is changed by the hydraulic rigidity, a constant brake hydraulic pressure is generated depending on a depressed amount of the brake pedal, to thereby obtain an appropriate braking force.